How I miss yesterday
by TwinAndTwin
Summary: Joshayley one-shot


**How I miss yesterday**

Otra aburrida reunión de trabajo de su padre. El salón estaba lleno de señoras y caballeros vestidos elegantes que no hacían más que hablar de negocios.

Josh estaba aburrido, cualquier adolescente de diecinueve años habría estado deseando escapar de ahí. Y lo peor era que debía soportar la tortura usando un traje y corbata.

Miraba a su alrededor a todas las personas que reían y conversaban quien sabe de qué. Y cada cinco minutos parecía llegar más y más gente sofisticada. No se veía ningún joven de su edad, todos lucían más viejos que sus propios padres.

Josh se quedó en una esquina estudiando el comportamiento de las personas presentes, hasta que algo, o más bien, alguien llamó su atención. Una cabeza naranja entre todas las que había allí, resaltaba al fondo de la habitación.

El muchacho se quedó observándola, estaba casi, no totalmente pero en un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que conocía aquella chica.

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro y su cabello recogido en un peinado bastante sofisticado. Josh la observaba casi hipnotizado, por un momento las demás personas habían desaparecido de la sala. La chica se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirándola con cara de confusión y levantó su mano para saludarlo.

Ahora estaba seguro de quien era ella, y los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza como una lluvia de meteoritos.

-oh, Dios – se limitó a murmurar y abandonó la sala luego de que una extraña sensación se apoderara de su estómago. Afuera, apoyó su espalda en una pared y comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-seguramente ella cree que soy raro – pensó – oh, vamos Joshua, siempre fueron raros.

Una escena retrospectiva se apoderó completamente de su cerebro como en un sueño.

/Flashback/

_Era mitad de diciembre, un típico día frío de invierno. _

_Como todos los días, Josh estaba escondido en una casita de madera que su padre había construido para él sobre las ramas de un árbol del jardín. No había nada interesante que observar, solo la mudanza que llegaba a la casa de enfrente, y tampoco era divertido, solo muebles y más muebles y un piano. Josh estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando algo, o más bien alguien, llamó su atención. Era una niña de no más de ocho años, pequeña y con el cabello de un color entre oro y cobre. Llevaba una muñeca en sus manos. Parecía como que su mamá estaba regañándola por algo. Por no llevar un abrigo puesto, pensó Josh._

_La pequeña pelirroja se volteó hacia la casa del niño y le dio una mirada a la estructura de madera sostenida por el árbol. Casi instantáneamente Josh se alejó de la ventana y se escondió de los ojos de la chica._

/Fin del Flashback/

Josh se quedó en la puerta observando a la chica, y ella a él, ambos sin ninguna expresión facial. Pero los ojos verdes de la pelirroja parecían preguntarle a gritos _¿Nos conocemos? _Pero él no era capaz de responder ya que estaba preguntándose lo mismo.

La chica sonrió, incluso parecía haber dejado salir una leve carcajada, sin despegar los ojos del chico.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa. ¿De verdad era ella? ¿La misma chica con la que peleaba, con la que jugaba, la misma que lo hacía llorar y reír? ¿La misma que lo ponía nervioso con el solo hecho de existir?

Al parecer si era, y como algunas personas dicen, aunque el tiempo pase, las cosas no suelen cambiar demasiado. Ella seguía luciendo igual, solo su estatura había cambiado, y su cabello era de un naranjo más intenso, pero sus ojos verdes, su nariz y sus dientes seguían siendo la combinación perfecta. Y claramente aún conservaba ese "poder" para hacer que Josh se pusiera nervioso.

Mientras seguían sonriéndose, otra escena del pasado salió a la luz en la cabeza del muchacho.

/Flashback/

_-¡Ya basta de llorar! – exclamó la pequeña pelirroja caminando en círculos alrededor de Josh._

_-a-acabo de caerme del columpio y me duelen las rodillas, déjame llorar – sollozaba él._

_-pues es tu culpa, nadie te obligó a salta_

_-t-tú me obligaste _

_-¡mentira! Yo no te obligué, niño, yo solo te dije que no eras lo suficientemente valiente como para saltar _

_-pero tú sabias que iba a hacerte caso y que iba a caerme… y si soy valiente_

_-seguro, por eso estás llorando ahí en la nieve_

_-eres muy cruel a veces ¿sabes?_

_Hayley se quedó observando al chico mientras él sollozaba y tocaba sus rodillas. De repente se sentó frente a él y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo._

_-oye niño, lo siento ¿está bien?_

_-Josh, me llamo Josh – corrigió él._

_-Bien, Josh. Lo siento ¿si?... pero qué debo hacer para que dejes de llorar… ¿quieres un caramelo?_

_-tengo nueve años, no cinco._

_-¡ugh! ¿Entonces qué?_

_-no quiero nada – musitó el chico poniéndose de pie. Hayley lo imitó._

_-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó ella._

_-me voy a casa_

_-pero aún no son las seis ¿por qué te vas? – interrogó otra vez con un poquito de pena._

_-pues porque tú me tratas mal, yo hago todo lo que tú dices, y aún así tú no me quieres._

_La pequeña Hayley se quedó callada un momento como si reflexionara sobre las palabras de su amigo. _

_Él se despidió con una mano y comenzó a caminar con direccion a su casa._

_-¡niño! – Gritó antes de que él pudiera cruzar la calle – espera, no te vayas._

_-oye, ya van comenzar los Thundercats, y además tengo hambre y seguramente mi mamá compró…_

_-pero no quiero que te vayas – interrumpió ella mirando la nieve del piso – no quiero jugar sola._

_Otra vez ambos se quedaron en silencio._

_-no me importa que llores, puedes llorar si quieres, pero no te vayas… y eso que dijiste, yo si te quiero, bobo._

_-¿y por qué me tratas mal entonces?_

_-no lo sé, yo… lo siento._

_Sin decir nada Josh corrió a la pelirroja y la abrazó con fuerza._

/Fin del Flashback/

Josh respiró profundamente varias veces de forma disimulada. Casi instantáneamente un nuevo recuerdo siguió al otro y éste lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso. Más que en el recuerdo, Josh puso su concentración en que sus piernas no temblaran.

/Flashback/

_Ese año nuevo la familia Williams y la familia Farro habían decidido reunirse y esperar juntos la media noche. Todo iba de maravilla para todos, excepto para Josh. Jamás había existido en el mundo una persona que lo pusiera más nervioso y lo peor era que, aquella niña de ocho años a veces parecía aprovecharse de esas circunstancias y obligarlo a hacer tonterías, era algo que él no podía evitar, era como si la pequeña pelirroja se metiera en su mente y podía manipularlo como quería._

_Josh estaba sentado en un rincón mirando a las personas presente. Hayley no se veía por ahí cerca, y él estaba relativamente tranquilo, aunque una parte de él estaba inquieto por eso._

_De repente alguien puso la mano en su hombro y él se volteó enseguida. Hayley le dedicó una sonrisa que dejaba ver la separación de sus dientes delanteros y los agujeros de los que aún no crecían._

_A diferencia de las sonrisas que antes le había dedicado, esta era honesta ya que parecía llegar hasta sus ojos._

_Josh le sonrió también._

_-niño – habló la pequeña - ¿por qué siempre estás nervioso?_

_-pues no lo sé… tú me pones nervioso_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-ya te dije que no lo sé…_

_-oye niño, yo no voy a hacerte daño, así que puedes relajarte…_

_-no es por eso._

/Fin del Flashback/

Para cuando regresó a la realidad, Hayley estaba frente a él con la misma sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Dejó salir una carcajada y luego habló.

-siempre nervioso ¿verdad? – comentó.

Josh rió son sutileza.

-nada cambia demasiado – dijo él.

-diez años y estás igual

-tú también…

-¿aburrido?

-demasiado… ¿tú?

-yo también…

En ese momento un ruido interrumpió la velada, toda la gente había guardado silencio por un segundo solo para escuchar que comenzaba a llover.

Josh tomó la mano de Hayley y la condujo hasta afuera, en menos de tres minutos ya estaban empapados. El chico se acercó rápidamente y sin preguntar, robó un beso de los labios de la pelirroja.

-¡Niño! – exclamó ella.

-no me importa si tu novio está aquí, yo fui el primero y eso no cambiará jamás… y me llamo Josh.

Hayley le dedicó una sonrisa mientras sujetaba fuertemente su mano, y junto con algunas carcajadas comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia.


End file.
